


More than friends

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 258Parings: Mick x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Ok. I have some prompt requests! On prompt list #3 can I request #4 with Ketch and #10 with Mick? On prompt list #2 can I request #21 with Gabriel and #2 with Balthazar? And lastly on Prompt list #1 can I get #7 with Lucifer and #25 with John? Is that too many? Let me know if it is!Prompt: 10. “Maybe I love you as more than a friend, and maybe I didn’t tell you because i knew this is how you’d react.”A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. See my prompt page on my blog.





	More than friends

Mick had come to live with you and the Winchesters after Ketch tried to kill him. Every day he spent with you he fell more in love with you, and not the friendship type of love either. He never said anything though in fear of ruining the tentative friendship you were building.  
You were the one nightstand type of girl. Being raised a hunter you rarely if never had a steady relationship. On the road all the time left no room for steady dating, only random bar hookups. You didn’t even thing you could be in a steady relationship if you tried.   
One night mick was still awake when you came home. You looked disheveled and your shirt was ripped.  
“(Y/N)!” Mick exclaimed upon seeing your appearance “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine Mick.”  
“No you’re not what happened?”  
“Bad choice of male company… Again not the first time I’m fine you should see the other guy.” You chuckled softly.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t keep doing this.”  
“Why? It’s my life what do you care?”  
“Maybe I love you.” He mumbles  
“I’m sorry what?” you ask in disbelieve   
“Maybe I love you as more than a friend, and maybe I didn’t tell you because i knew this is how you’d react.”  
“You think I’m freaking out? Maybe that I don’t want you?”  
He nods  
“Mick you idiot, I love you too but you never made a move.”  
He looks up hope in his eyes.  
“Now get over here and kiss me you big British Oaf” and he did just that.


End file.
